


電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第五章

by RRRRrq



Series: 得天獨厚 [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第五章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

那位哥，那個男人……我想不只是我，每個職業選手都會想──他打起比賽會是什麼樣子的呢？

韓王浩說。

 

他有幸在李相赫身邊看了他一年。一年後他便離開了。

「所以那位前輩到底哪裡不一樣呢？」

「昂？」

「Faker前輩，你說他有光環的。」

看著滿眼好奇的郭寶成，韓王浩有些沒從剛才輸掉的單排遊戲中反應過來。他聽到了幾個關鍵字，他需要組裝一下。

不一樣。Faker。光。

「哥別私藏啊！」

「什麼私藏啊！別說奇怪的話喔？」

「我說情報啊！」

「啊知道啦，讓我想想嘛……」

 

韓王浩姑且稱2016年是他剛認識李相赫這個人的時候。每次拍宣傳片的時候，或是在賽場遇到的時候，或是在休息室外遇到的時候，韓王浩都會好奇的、稍微分出一些心去注意那個人。

李相赫一般沒什麼特別的表情，但是天生的嘴形讓他看起來嘴角稍稍往上，大部分時間、或者說和隊友在一起的時間，李相赫的心情都不差。李相赫還會湊上隊友身邊試圖引起注意，然後被裴性雄以一種「天啊是這個麻煩的臭小子」的眼神看著。李相赫樂此不疲。

如果不跟自己隊的一起走或是兩隊遇上的時候，韓王浩會開心的蹭到裴俊植、李在宛或是李浩成身邊，大家吵吵鬧鬧的一走走去賽場，有一回他上廁所晚了，自己收拾著東西要去賽場，恰巧遇上了不知因為什麼事也落單的李相赫。兩個沒隊友的、彼此認識但很不熟的、單方面欣賞的、單方面疑惑的兩個人就彼此點了頭，後來很安靜的一起搭伙走去賽場。

在韓王浩寥寥數次想起這件事的時候他都會疑惑，在SKT那一年他也從沒問過李相赫。

李相赫才不是那種會主動跟不熟的人表現親近的人，不是說他不友善，但是他不是主動的人。某種程度上對人很敏感的韓王浩直覺知道這件事，所以他故意拖延了一些整理的時間，想錯開兩人可能一起走去會場的機會，只是當他整理好的瞬間就見到那個站在前方，靜靜回頭注視他的人。

喔，他在等我。

但你為什麼等我呢？

這個念頭在當時他腦海裡一閃而逝，隨後他又馬上推翻那個的想法，給了另一個解釋，說不定他也只是有事耽誤了呢。

所以韓王浩主動笑著對他說：「前輩要去賽場嗎？一起走嗎？」

然後李相赫輕輕地嗯了一聲。

在那短短的路途上他不太記得他到底說了什麼，大約是有些拘謹的談了一些之前比賽的事情，最後應該也只是禮貌的說著今天要好好表現，彼此加油然後就沒了。總之是場莫名其妙相遇。

那是春天的事情，ROX贏了那場比賽，SKT默默離開，韓王浩跟隊友們歡呼了一陣，短短的檢討，收拾著設備和背包，簡短的粉絲見面會，昏昏沉沉的搭車回去，與李相赫那些沒有重點的對話全都被拋諸腦後。

那個三月，那個晚上，那個在走廊回頭看他的那個人，對韓王浩並沒有有什麼重大意義。即使他日後想到，他也很輕鬆的歸類為：一時興起。

就跟他想起這件事一樣，一時興起。

 

有觀眾問他第一次跟李相赫說話的時候有什麼感覺，韓王浩說忘記了，畢竟他遇過太多人，他實在沒那個能力去記得跟每個人相處的事情，何況他第一次跟那個人說話肯定是在Najin的時候，他那樣的後輩是可以跟前輩說到什麼東西呢？

不出意外肯定是什麼你好啊，比賽加油啊，會努力的啊，好好表現啊，以後多多關照啊，謝謝啊，之類的。反正就是客套話。

面對每個前輩都講這些話，講久了到底是沒什麼特別的。

縱然李相赫盛名在外，但時隔太久，當年的夢當年的崇拜最終化成的是他的力爭上游，化成的是他2016年少年的意氣風發，化成的是他一生再也回不去的老虎窩。因為那些記憶過於強烈，一層蓋過一層，他忘記了他們初見的模樣。

其實為什麼韓王浩會說那個等待是一時興起，主要還是因為韓王浩並不只一次的主動在遊戲中與李相赫搭話，次數太多，多到他也覺得沒意思。仗著是網路世界，丟個臉也就過去了，現實中就不要造成別人的困擾罷。

他開始真正的與李相赫相處是轉會進入SKT的時候，韓王浩有滿腔的好奇，以及早早建立的印象：這人不是個會回應人的性格。

他還記得鍾仁哥范賢哥說過李相赫有個相赫領域呢，所以他基本跟李相赫談起天來都是大家一起聊天的時候，私下並沒有太多深入的交流，是很普通的隊友相處。

韓王浩最初想的是，那個打敗他，那個讓世間無數人只能看著SKT的背影的男人，究竟是怎麼辦到的？

 

越是在李相赫身邊，韓王浩越加體認到這個人有多聰穎。

英雄聯盟是個數學遊戲。選手與玩家每一分每一秒都需要有意識或無意識的去計算現在的狀況，最常見的就是計算對方閃現的時間、對方傳送的時間，計算對方的cs、計算對方的裝備，計算魔防物防攻速跑速，還有計算血量。

在場上的時候同時發生太多的狀況，對方的等級多少開的大會造成多少傷害，對方隊友支援的速度，己方隊伍要來支援自己嗎？不支援的話會有多少損失？支援的話會比較有優勢嗎？支援成功機率多少？失敗機率多少？

當一位選手的練習量達到一定程度時就會從本能轉換為直覺反射，他們對每一隻英雄的熟悉度決定了他們計算的精準度，以及隊場上狀況的掌控程度。

每個選手又各自有不同的天賦與認知能力，一個認知資源足夠多的選手，就能分散足夠的空間處理更多的資訊，當他處理的越精準，他就越能正確的判斷每一個瞬間的每一個動作。

李相赫就是那種幾乎能夠在瞬間做出最好判斷的選手。

可能在被LeBlanc牽到鍊子打一套時他可以算出沒有閃現沒有大招的自己能夠在剩下不到一百滴血的狀況下存活，所以連閃現都不想交，優遊又自在的走開。

原因在他對狀況精準又冷靜的掌握，他沒有說出口的處理是，10等的LeBlanc造成的傷害是xxx，她的裝備有魔攻，所以傷害是xxx+15%，加上被動和點燃會是多少，而他的魔防能讓傷害降為多少，對血量會造成多少傷害，如果開治癒血量會多少。

當然沒準確到這麼誇張，他又不是計算機，只是他的掌握也沒差到多少了。

他說過：「Call有分兩種，一種是會輸的，一種是會贏的。」這句聽起來跟廢話沒什麼兩樣的句子，背後隱含了他全然的天賦與自信。

哪有這麼多人真的分的出來哪種會贏哪種會輸呢，除非身經百戰，除非天賦異稟。偏偏李相赫兩者兼備。

「局勢」包含太多考量，比方全隊發起拆中塔的指令，他可能要考慮三路兵線，如果上路劣勢下路優勢，那他要確認上路能夠擋好對面不讓他下來，還要確認河道視野，總總許多條件交錯複雜。

一句可以打或一句不要打，背後都是上百條計算。

運營跟打架，什麼時候哪個有價值，什麼時候是個糟糕的想法，換塔換龍換人頭，遊戲前期遊戲中期遊戲後期，英雄特性版本因素道具加成，還有隊友能執行到什麼程度，通通都要考慮。

但是當李相赫說：「我不會死，不要斷傳送，你傳下來我們四打五，會贏。」的時候。

 

他就不會死。

 

韓王浩笑著問他，哥，你怎麼做到的啊？

李相赫扭了扭有些僵硬的肩頸，看著螢幕上的遊戲畫面，專注而雲淡風輕。

就像個每天反覆磨刀擦劍的劍士，仔細的確保每一吋都利能斷髮，一出鞘便誰與爭鋒。

「多練習就好了。」

 

說實話剛進SKT那會兒韓王浩並沒有調整好剛離開ROX的心情，在適應新環境的同時，他更無法自拔的在緬懷過去。他時常想哭，但是他已經哭過了，所以他並沒有真的哭出來。他也告訴自己哭什麼呢，有什麼好哭的啊，大家都還在這裡打比賽呢，除了海成珉外大家想見面就可以見面啊。

他這麼想，可他真的真的很想哭。

韓王浩還告訴自己，SKT啊，你現在加入的戰隊是SKT啊，那個在無數個比賽中以絕對之姿成為王者，那個在半決賽上證明他們才是真正的最強的隊伍啊，你有很多可以跟他們學的，特別是那個拿下三座冠軍的人。

於是韓王浩想，專注在遊戲上，專注在這份職業上，表面上他適應良好，但他時不時就會想起那些笑得傻裡傻氣的日子。

那些做什麼都有趣的日子，那些有Makta有Pporo他們在的日子。

大約四月的時候吧，李相赫在採訪時被問到關於Bengi的事情，李相赫說：「會想見他，但沒有特別想他。」

韓王浩不是很懂，這在他聽起來有點不連貫，也有些矛盾。如果你很想見一個人，不就代表你很想他嗎？

他很想ROX的人，真的很想，他也很想見他們。所以他藉著一次機會就問了：「哥，你不會想Bengi哥嗎？」

李相赫轉了轉眼珠，摸了摸人中，仔仔細細前前後後想了想，搖搖頭說不會。

「但哥說想見面。」

「嗯。想知道他過得怎麼樣。」

「那怎麼不會想他？」

李相赫回頭看他。

 

「一直想的話，會過不好自己的生活。這樣見到面後要說什麼呢？」

 

像從那個春天的傍晚，那雙在長廊專注且閃爍的黑色眼眸，穿過了整整一年的時間，再次的注視著他。

韓王浩胸口狠狠一痛，彼時並不懂來由，直到哪天金鍾仁嚷嚷著，他才知道，原來這就是長大。

 

郭寶成輸了一場遊戲，開玩笑的嫌棄著隊友，韓王浩偏頭盯著他的螢幕，然後又似笑非笑的看向這個表現優異、學習能力超群的隊友。

郭寶成注意到他的視線，轉過來有些迫冏的說，他這個戰績是打野的錯，隊友都不理他呢！

「寶成，你知道相赫哥哪裡不一樣嗎？」

「什麼？」

韓王浩笑的不懷好意，郭寶成內心滿滿警戒，感覺他又要被語言戲弄了。

 

他說啊。

『輸的時候，說什麼都像藉口。』

 

*****

 

20180127


End file.
